The Love Club (canción)
The Love Club es una canción intepretada por la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Producida y compuesta por la misma cantante junto a Joel Little, forma parte del EP con el que debutó la cantante en el mundo de la música, The Love Club EP, y también de la versión extendida del álbum debut de la misma, Pure Heroine. Esta canción lleva el nombre de su EP respectivo. Composición y producción La letra fue escrita por Lorde y Joel Little. Parece hablar sobre un club del amor, como dice el título de la canción, y problemas con éste, podría ser una metáfora. Junto a las otras canciones de The Love Club EP, ella la escribió y las llevó al productor el cual las aprobó. Letra Letra original= I'm in a clique but I want out It's not the same as when I was punched In the old days there was enough The card games and ease with the bitter salt of blood I was in but I want out My mother's love is choking me I'm sick of words that hang above my head What about the kid? It's time the kid got free Hook: Be a part of the love club Everything will glow for you Go get punched for the love club For the love club. I joined the club and it's all on There are fights for being my best friend And the girls get their claws out There's something about hanging out with the wicked kids Take the pill make it too real. The other day I forgot my old address I'm sitting pretty on the throne, There's nothing more I want Except to be alone. Hook: Be a part of the love club Everything will glow for you Go get punched for the love club For the love club. Your clothes are soaked and you don't know where to go So drop your chin and take yourself back home And roll out your maps and papers Find out your hiding places again The only problem that I got with the club Is how you're severed from the people who watched you grow up When you're a member go on your great adventure again And we'll be waiting at the end. Hook: Be a part of the love club Everything will glow for you Go get punched for the love club For the love club. |-|Letra traducida= Estoy en una pandilla pero quiero salir No es lo mismo cuando fui golpeada En los viejos días era suficiente Los juegos de cartas y facilidad con amarga sal de la sangre Estaba adentro pero quiero salir El amor de mi madre me ahoga Estoy harta de palabras que están sobre mi cabeza Que hay con el chico? Es tiempo de que sea libre Hook Se parte del club del amor Todo brillara para ti Ve a que seas golpeado por el culb del amor Por el club del amor Me uni al club y todo esta bien Hay peleas para ser mi mejor amigo Y las chicas sacan sus garras Hay algo estando sobre estos niños pervertidos Toma la pastilla hazlo real El otro dia se me olvido mi vieja dirección Estoy sentada en el trono No hay nada mas que quiera Excepto por estar sola Hook Se parte del club del amor Todo brillara para ti Ve a que seas golpeado por el culb del amor Por el club del amor Las ropas estan empapadas y no sabes a donde ir Asi es que tira tu papada y vete a casa Y saca tus mapas y papeles Encuentra tus escondites de nuevo El único problema que tengo con el club Es como algunas peronas que miran crecen Cuando eres una remembranza ve a tu gran aventua otra vez Y estaremos esperando hasta el final Hook Se parte del club del amor Todo brillara para ti Ve a que seas golpeado por el culb del amor Por el club del amor Notas *La letra traducida proviene desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:The Love Club EP Categoría:Pure Heroine